The Pure Rose
by inu demon55
Summary: The final battle is over. Everyone died exept Kagome and Kirarra. Kagome is turned into a cat demon & she meets some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Sorry guys but the site deleted my story for some unknown reason. So in honor of "Betrayed" Here's "The Pure Rose"

Summary- The final battle is over, and Kagome lost all of her friends. So with the jewel complete, Kagome returns home. A week later a fire burns down the Sunset Shrine; killing Kagome's family. She rebuilds the shrine, goes to a new school, becomes a completely new person, and meets some new friends.YYH/IY crossover.

Chapter 1- Where Am I?

Kagome's eyes shot open to an unfamiliar place as she tried to remember how she got to this strange place. The walls were bare, there was nothing on the floor except a ring, and there was hardly enough light to even see. Kagome got up to see if anyone was around, but realized that she was chained to the ground like a dog with her hands tied behind her back.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome groggily. "You were sentenced here by my master, Izioku."(A.N Yes I made this name up) replied the voice. Kagome looked up at the source of the voice. He was wearing a black trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a black military boots. "Who are you?" asked Kagome trying to mask her fear. If she knew one thing it's that if you show fear it's just makes it more enjoyable to them.

"That is of no importance for you," replied the man, "Now hold still." He leaned over and pulled a needle out of his right pocket, and put its serum in Kagome's blood. "What is this stuff?" asked Kagome dizzily. "It's a poison," replied the man, "In 24 hours you will become your true self." Kagome felt dizzier by the second.

"I will tell you of your past before you loose cautiousness," informed the voice, "Five hundred years ago you were taken from your thrown as an infant. Your name is Kagome. You are a full blooded neiko demon. After you were kidnapped and taken to the future. You are the princess of the Southern Lands." Kagome nodded her head signaling that she understood, and blacked out.

A Few Minutes Later…

Kagome woke up in her room again. She remembered everything. She looked franticly around in her closet fro the scroll containing a concealing spell. Her friends were coming over, and they would run at the site of her. Her black hair was, if possible, darker, her eyes were a misty blue, she had grown to at least 5'10", and she filled out in all the right spots, and on top of all that she had black cat ears and a tail.

"Aha!" shouted Kagome with triumph ringing in her voice, "Found it!" She quickly opened the scroll and chanted a few verses written on the page. Suddenly a blue light entered the room, and in what seemed like an instant. She looked like she did before the "incident". **DING DONG**. "I'm coming!" called Kagome. She ran down stairs, and opened the door to reveal her friends.

"Hey Kags. How's it going?" asked Uri. "Okay I guess. The only bad thing is me moving to a different school," sighed Kagome. "Oh Kagome don't be like that. Besides you are going to the same school as Suiichi Minamoto (sp?)," said Uri dreamily. Kagome sighed, "Well I'll still miss you." "So will we Kags."

Fast Forward 

Well Uri and Kagome went shopping all day long. Kagome was exhausted. She changed out of her human form, and looked at her self in her mirror. She already knew that she was a demon. Her mother had told her so two years ago, but it was awfully hard to keep it a secret from Inuyasha, and the gang. Kagome sighed again. She and her mom had looked for years for a spell to let Kagome's true form show, but none of them worked.

'Well tomorrow I've got to go to school so I better get my list.' thought Kagome. After she had gotten everything ready she got dressed for bed. That night she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next Morning 

Kagome got up to the sun shining in her eyes. She got up and put on a black shirt with the words 'My face is up there you moron!' written in red, she wore a pair of faded blue jeans with a rip on the knee. She decided to leave her hair down today. She walked down stairs, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. As she walked down the stairs she saw something at the bottom.

It was furry and it had tree tails. "Kirarra,"called Kagome, "Is that you?" The cat's head perked up and gave out a slight meow. Kagome ran down the steps tears streaming down her face. She picked up her old friend, and held her close. "I can't believe you're still alive!" exclaimed Kagome. 'Well I managed to escape from death by the grace of Midiroku,' thought Kirarra.

"Cool. I guess now that I'm a cat demon I can understand cats?" inquired Kagome. Kirarra gave a slight nod. "Well go wait outside the door, and I'll let you in when I get home," instructed Kagome. Kirarra nodded and went onto the porch to curl up into a little ball & sleep. Kagome turned on her heel and went to school.

The whole way there she felt a demonic aura following her. It was half fire and half ice. She deseeded to take a detour to the park. She blocked her mind, and headed straight for the park. When she got there she went down a path she used to go down as a child. It would lead straight to the woods.

She turned around as soon as she got to the clearing. "Come out. Why are you following me?" asked Kagome. All of a sudden a black figure jumped out of the brush. He had black hair that seemed to defy gravity its self with a white starburst line going through it. He had a black cloak on with black boots. The thing about him that would send a chill up your spine was his parsing red eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. "I am here on the request of Koenma. Prince of the Spirit World," stated the man. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me who you are, and what grounds I am sentenced to go to the Spirit World," replied Kagome. The demon thought for a while, and finally replied, "My name is Hiei. I am not sure why the toddler wants you. I am just here to retrieve you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pure Rose**

**Chapter 1- Koenma **

Kagome slowly nodded her head, and followed the demon into a portal. In an instant they were in an office. It was pretty full.

The walls were a bright yellow like a dandelion, in each corner were columns that were a bright violet color, on the ceiling there was a wooden ceiling fan, in the middle of the room was a wooden desk with papers every where, and a big screen monitor right behind it.

Then from behind the desk a demon popped his head over his desk. He looked like a toddler. His eyes looked closed, and he had a binki in his mouth. "Ah Lady Kagome," exclaimed the toddler, "You're here at last!" Kagome shook her head. "You don't have to be formal to me. Just call me Kagome," replied Kagome smiling. Hiei was taken aback by her smile. She was beautiful. Her aura was pure and relaxing. He could just melt into her presence. He knew that she was a neiko demon, but one look at her and she would take your breath away.

"What do you need Koenma?" asked Kagome politely. "Well you see Kagome my spirit detectives have a new mission to complete. They must find powerful relics that in the wrong hands they could rule all of the worlds," explained Koenma as Kagome nodded. "And the only person who can find them is me right?" questioned Kagome. "Yes. Oh and the Lord of the Western Lands would like to see you," replied Koenma. Kagome nodded. "Hiei will be escorting you to the Western Lands," added Koenma.

Hiei nodded, and motioned for Kagome to follow him. The trip was mostly quiet until Kagome started to sing something. It was to quiet for Hiei to understand what was said. He looked back to her, and she stopped right in front of him. "What are you singing onna?" asked Hiei roughly. Kagome blushed a bright red. " Um…. It's a song my mom use to sing to me before she umm…." trailed Kagome. "Sing," commanded Hiei. Kagome looked up at him (A.N In this fic he's taller than her. He's about Kurama's size), and hesitated for a moment.

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down  
_

As she sang he could find the slightest bit of sadness in her voice. Her voice was beautiful. She sounded like an angel. He never let his mask down, but inside he was melting away.

_  
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life _

Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh

Well, I've been afraid of changin  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well

(Instrumental)

Well, I've been afraid of changin  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too

Well, I'm getting older too

So take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down

As she finished the song Hiei pouted, but didn't let it show. He didn't want her to stop. She sounded just like his mother. Oh kami how he missed her. Hiei was still staring at her, and it started to scare her. "Umm… Hiei, are you okay?" asked Kagome with concern in her voice. Hiei then snapped out of his trance, and nodded his head. He turned and started to walk again. Kagome followed suit.

A few hours later they finally reached the castle. Kagome stopped and said a quick chant that let her form show. As they entered the castle a servant came up to Kagome & Hiei. Kagome put on a mask that would even scare the strongest demon in all of the realms. "Lady Kagome I will be leading you to the study," said the servant bowing. Kagome nodded her head, and followed the servant. Hiei followed quietly.

They got to the study, and the servant turned around. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama shall be out in a moment," stated the servant before she left. Kagome & Hiei waited patiently for Sesshomaru to return. While she waited Kagome was remembering her past times to the castle.

_Flash back_

_A child-like Kagome was sitting on the edge of the pond trying to catch the koy (sp?) inside. All of a sudden a silver blur went by, and knocked her into the pond. "Ahh!" yelled Kagome as she fell into the pond. A small Sesshomaru could be seen laughing on the shore. "Gottcha!" yelled Sesshomaru. _

"_Oh yeah!" replied Kagome as she glowed a blue hue. All of a sudden a ball of water hit Sesshomaru full force. Kagome slipped out of the pond laughing so hard that she turned red. "Okay, okay you got me! I surrender!" yelled Sesshomaru. Kagome went over to help him up. _

_They went to a hill in a clearing to watch the sunset like always when Kagome came over. They sat down on the very top staring at the sunset. "Sesshomaru," said Kagome wearingly. Sesshomaru gave her his full attention. "Can you promise me something?" asked Kagome with tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes Kagome?" said Sesshomaru. "Will we always be friends no matter what happens?" asked the young girl. Sesshomaru looked shocked, "Of course we'll be friends no matter what. Kagome you're like my little sister!" said an alarmed Sesshomaru. _

_Kagome quickly hugged Sesshomaru and he hugged back_

_End flash back_

Kagome sighed How she missed those days. Then, Sesshomaru came in. "Hiei could you leave us for a moment?" asked Kagome. Hiei merely nodded and left. Kagome made sure no one was around. She quickly ran to him & hugged him. "Oh Sesshomaru I missed you!" cried Kagome.

Kagome cried into his shirt. "Shhh Kagome. It's okay. I'm here now," said Sesshomaru trying to calm her down. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back as she fell asleep in his arms. He picked her up bridal style, and took her to her room. When he came out he saw Hiei waiting outside her door.

"What business do you have with Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru. Hiei looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I am to guard her. Koenma has asked for her help, and she accepted," stated Hiei dryly. Sesshomaru nodded. "If any harm comes to my sister I will personally torture you," replied Sesshomaru icily. Hiei nodded. Everyone knew not to anger the Lord Sesshomaru. He would instantly cut your head clear off of your shoulder.

As Sesshomaru left Hiei entered Kagome's room. She was starting to stir. Her eyes fluttered as she stretched her arms, and legs. A little of her stomach showed reviling a scar that went from one side to the other. "Hello Hiei, how are you?" asked Kagome. Hiei went closer to Kagome. "What happened to your stomach?" asked Hiei. Pain clearly shot through her eyes, but disappeared quickly. She looked down to the floor as tears stained the carpet floor.

Hiei grabbed her into an embrace, & began to rub small soothing circles into her back. She looked up to him and smiled. "Well a evil man named Naraku had possession of the Shikon No Tama, and my friends, and I had to get it back. Miroku was a monk whom Naraku put a curse upon him called the Wind Tunnel. It would be passed down from generation to generation until Naraku was destroyed.

Songo, a demon slayer, had to get back her younger brother from Naraku's grasp. He use Kohaku to kill all of the demon slayer village. Inuyasha, a half-demon, was framed by Naraku to kill his first love, Kikyo. And I was the only one who could sense the Shikon No Tama. During the final battle I got this scar which is more than I can say about the rest of the gang.

Everyone else died because I was too week to protect them," stated Kagome as she started to sob. Hiei just sat there holding her as she cried. Hiei got up as soon as she stopped crying. Kagome followed suit. "We should get going," said Kagome quietly. When they got out of the room they caught Sesshomaru leaning his ear to the door.

"SESSHOMARU!" bellowed Kagome. She dashed after Sesshomaru as he turned to run. She finally caught up to him & tackled him to the ground. "What are you waiting for help me!" called Sesshomaru. A smirk fell onto his face. Hiei ran as fast as he could and tackled Kagome. "Surrender," commanded Hiei. "NEVER!" shouted Kagome. Then, Hiei started to tickle her. "STOP… NO FAIR!" shouted Kagome between breaths. "Surrender now or suffer," commanded Hiei yet again. "OKAY. OKAY YOU WIN!" said Kagome out of breath.

Hiei got off of Kagome and helped her up. "Awe, how cute!" cooed Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed, and tried to turn away. Hiei caught sight of this and turned away. Sesshomaru smirked. He would have fun trying to put these two together.

"Well got to go Sesshomaru! Got to save the world again!" called Kagome. "No, I'm going with you," stated Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded. Hiei opened a portal and they all stepped into Kagome's house. "Sesshomaru, I got some clothes that you can wear. They used to be my dads," suggested Kagome, "You will be going to the same school as I am tomorrow." She got to her fathers closet and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans, and a white button-up tee. "This is what you will wear tomorrow," said Kagome.

Then, Kagome went upstairs to fill out his application.

With the boys

"So Hiei," said Sesshomaru, "You seem fond of Kagome. Is this true?" asked Sesshomaru. Hiei was taken aback. Yes he found her attractive, but did he really like her? "No," was his simple answer. "Lies," replied Sesshomaru. "You wouldn't have tickled her if you didn't like her, nor would you have comforted her in her time of need. Face you have fallen hard for her," taunted Sesshomaru.

Hiei ran outside, and jumped into the God tree to think. He had never shown any affection for anyone besides Yukina. 'What's happening to me?'

Inu demon55: Well I promised it so I gave it to you!

Inuyasha:WHAT TOOK SO LONG!

Inu demon: WWWWHHHAAAA! Kagome Inuyasha is being mean to me!

Kagome:Awww. Inuyasha be nice!

Inuyasha: NICE... TO HER? YEAH RIGHT FAT CHANCE!

Inu demon55: WWWHHHAAA!

Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!

**Boom**

Inuyasha: Ouch...

Inu demon55: Yay. Thanks Kagome!

Kagome: No problem! .

Inu demon&Kagome: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pure Rose**

**Chapter 2- Mi Cassa E su Cassa.. Or Something Like That?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyashaor any of the songs used in the story. . whispers There's just got to be a way.**

**With Kagome**

Kagome was franticly searching through her closet trying to find out which clothes she should back for the trip. 'Hmm. Now I just got to close my bag. FINALLY!' thought Kagome. She picked up her overly enormous bag & headed downstairs. She saw Sesshomaru drinking some coke. "Where's Hiei?" asked Kagome looking around. Sesshomaru just simply shrugged.

Kagome just shook her head. Just then Hiei jumped into the room scaring Kagome. "AAAAAHHHHH!" screeched the frightened miko. Hiei & Sesshomaru were covering their ears to block the noise. When she stopped a blush fell over her face as she mumbled an apology.

As they were heading down the stairs she saw 3 boys waiting for them at the end of the steps. The one on the far left had an orange, Elvis style hairdo. He wore a blue jumpsuit. His eyes were a brown color with green specks. He looked to be 15 & at least 5'6".

The boy to his left looked like he used 20 tubs of jell too slick back his raven locks. He wore a green jump suit. His eyes were a blue color with gold specks in it. He looked 15 & at least 5'7". Then the boy on the end had blood red hair. He wore a red school uniform. His eyes were a green color with a speck of gold.

The Elvis-looking one had a high amount of spiritual energy. The one in the middle was a half-demon. The one on the end had a kitsune soul inside of him. 'That's weird… Of all my years of battling demons never have I come across anything like this,' thought Kagome as she continued to walk down the steps.

**Kuwabara's P.O.V**

We were told by the shrimp to meet him here. Where is he! As I looked up the stairs I saw shrimpy walking with another demon & the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Well besides Yukina. I wonder if she has any cats?

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

Damn it, Hiei, hurry up! Then I saw him come down the steps with a girl & some other demon. She was okay. Kieko is going to kill me for leaving on our date! What am I gonna do!

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I was patiently waiting for Hiei when I saw him descend down the stairs with the most elegant creature in the world. Oh how glad I was that Youko was asleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Kagome got down to the bottom of the stairs she introduced them. Kagome was first. "Hi I am Kagome Higurashi,"

"I am Kurama, that is Yusuke, & that is Kuwabara," replied Kurama politely. Kagome nodded. "Well let's get going," said Kagome happily. Then Hiei opened up yet another portal.

They ended up in a forest with luscious flowers, trees, and the most beautiful waterfall scenery she had ever seen. She turned around with the group to see a huge mansion in front of her. Kagome was shocked. "What? You didn't expect us to live in the open spaces while we work do you?" asked Yusuke smirking. Everyone else chuckled. "Well it's story time! Kagome, you go first," said Kuwabara.

Kagome's eyes held tears as he finished. "Ummm….Maybe now is not a good time," stated Kagome shyly. Being the stubborn little person he is Hiei pressed on. "Onna for us to trust you we must know your story!" commanded Hiei. Kagome look infuriated. She shook her head and walked up to the house leaving the others behind.

Everyone glared daggers at Hiei as they walked toward the house.

**With Kagome/ Kagome's P.O.V.**

Who does he think he is! I'll just mope later. Aha, the perfect room! She opened the door. Everything was bare. There was a cream colored carpet. The fabric was so soft that you felt like it was silk. The walls were a dark purple color. The only thing in the room was a canopy bed, a closet, and a door leading into a bathroom. The bathroom was all purl. The tub was a garden tub.I've always wanted one!

**Normal P.O.V.**

When she finished packing there was a knock on her door. "Come in," called Kagome. The door opened to reveal Kurama. "Kagome-sama, are you alright?" asked Kurama. Kagome nodded, and pulled an electric guitar. She turned toward the window and jumped. "KAGOME, WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" shouted Kurama. Kagome just shrugged it off, and continued to walk to the forest.

She came across a clearing with a koy fish pond. She sat down, and looked over her guitar. It was black with a picture of a full moon on the top, and in the middle was a wolf's head howling at the moon. It was her favorite. It took a while to get it back into tune, but she finally did.

She strummed a few bars before remembering who taught her how to play. His name was Daemon. He was like a brother to her. She missed him. He died not too long ago. He was caught in a cross fire between two rival gangs. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

She strummed a couple more bars before singing.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again _

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Kagome felt that her life was in this song. That's why she loved it. She was just different. She liked it that way.

_  
Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me  
_

Hiei was watching her sing yet again. She looked like she was putting everything into the song. He had to admit that he felt an attraction to this girl. She was…. Well she was different.

_  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

Kagome sighed heavily. "Why do you insist on hiding when you know that I can sense you?" asked Kagome dully. Just then Hiei came out to sit by her. "Why do you always insist on hearing me sing?" asked Kagome looking Hiei in the eyes. Hiei shrugged. "Why do you insist on singing?" asked Hiei. "Well it helps sometimes," replied Kagome.

Hiei looked at her quizzically. "How so?" questioned Hiei. "Well I found that if you have something to pour you pain into or at least let it sink into what ever you're doing that you can't feel anything but happy I guess," explained Kagome dryly. Hiei nodded. "You go ahead, and I'll meet you back at the house," ordered Kagome. In a flash he was gone. Kagome decided to practice a bit more before going in.

It was about 10:00 before she came back. Sesshomaru was sitting there waiting patiently. "Where were you?" asked Sesshomaru dryly. "Practicing, why does it matter?" asked Kagome as if she were already board with the conversation. Sesshomaru shrugged as she went into her room to practice with her guitar.

She started to play greensleves just for the fun of it. She loved the song. It used to be in one of her jewelry boxes as a child. As she played everyone gathered at her door to hear the beautiful melody. They all got a seat on the floor, and listened to Kagome play.

She never noticed that they were there. She kept playing, and they kept watching. She remembered how she used to dance to this melody with her mother. Kagome let out a heavy sigh. A stray fell down her face as the beats got faster. She closed her eyes, and imagined her & her mother dancing around the room, & laughing. Kagome smiles as she played.

As the song ended she opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her through glaze-filled eyes. She giggled. "Did you like it that much?" asked Kagome snapping them out of their trance. She got many comments before she was the only one there.

Kagome slipped into a large light blue t-shirt, & climbed into the bed. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day,' thought Kagome.

Inu demon55: Well I know that this chapter was boring, but I'll try & make the next one better. Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pure Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the songs in my story. **

**Chapter 4-A Long Day**

Kagome awoke as soon as the sun peeked over the trees. (A.N Sry I forgot to mention her room is on the second floor.) She sat up in her bed Indian-style, & closed her eyes to concentrate. She scanned all of the auras in the house. "Good they are still asleep," whispered Kagome. She got out of bed, & started to get dressed. She picked out black jogging pants, a red tank top that said 'Green Day" in black lettering with a grenade in the shape of a heart in a hand, she wore black & green converses.

She quietly jumped out of her window, & ran into the brush. She turned facing the house to see if she woke anyone up. To her satisfaction she didn't. She continued walking until she had stumbled apon the clearing that she had seen the other night. She sat down Indian-style on the grass to meditate. She closed her eyes & concentrated. She began to glow a blue color as she mumbled incantations under her breath. Then, a light appeared all around the clearing. When the light was gone Kagome was in her demon form.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She slowly opened her eyes to se Kirarra sitting beside her. Kirarra looked up at her. "Lady Kagome your family is looking for you. They are deeply worried," stated Kirarra. Kagome hit her head over & over with her fists. "Stupid Kagome… Stupid," ranted Kagome. She stopped ranting, & got out a piece of paper & a pen from her pocket. She wrote a note explaining where she was, why she was there, & that she was okay.

"Kirarra, give this to my mother and report back to me," commanded Kagome. Kirarra nodded at Kagome & went off with the note. Kagome went back to meditating. It wasn't long before she sensed Kurama there. "Kurama you can come out. I know you're there," stated Kagome dryly. Kurama came out from behind a tree. "Your demon form is beautiful," said Kurama. "Thank you, Kurama," replied Kagome. Kurama nodded. "Why did you leave this morning?" asked Kurama. "I needed training," answered Kagome simply.

"Oh I see," stated Kurama. Kurama and Kagome continued to talk while the Sesshomaru listened quietly. 'Hmm. It looks like sister may have another admirer,' thought Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as the scene unfolded its self. Kagome was talking about the feudal era as Kurama's hand slowly inched forward toward Kagome's hand. Kagome knew what would happen. The trick was pretty old. She smiled and thought, 'Why don't I have some fun while I'm at it.'

She was going to tease him. His hand moved a couple inches, and she moved her hands to add to her story. Kurama frowned every time she did this. He was always so close.

**In Kurama's Head**

Youko: She's a beautiful vixen, ne?

Kurama: Yeah

Youko: I think she's teasing us.

Kurama: It would seem so, but she looks so oblivious.

Youko: Well ask her if she's ever heard of Youko because she looks familiar.

Kurama: Okay.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Kagome finished her story he decided to tell his story. After he finished Kagome turned pale. "What's wrong Kagome?" asked Kurama concerned. "Y-you said that t-the spirit inside o-of you is Y-Youko, right?" asked Kagome. Kurama nodded. "Well when I was a child he used to come over to my house we were pretty good friends until he stopped showing up. I still think of him as my friend, but it kindda made me sad when he stopped coming," explained Kagome.

"Well you go back to the house while I meditate a little more, okay?" asked Kagome. Kurama nodded & walked out of the clearing. "Sesshomaru you really need to stop spying on me," said Kagome. Sesshomaru let out a chuckle. "Why did you tease the poor boy, Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru. "Because it's been a while since I had some fun," replied Kagome smirking. Sesshomaru let out yet another chuckle. They sat & meditated for an hour or so before going back to the house. "RACE YA!" yelled Kagome. They both took off. Kagome ended up winning.

Hiei was the first to greet them. Unfortunately it wasn't a happy hello. "Stupid onna! Why do you keep wondering off, wench!" hissed Hiei. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha, she just couldn't take it. So she ran off crying. She ran up stairs as fast as her leg could take her, and slammed her door shut.

Kurama glared at his friend. He knew Hiei was cold, but he didn't know that he would do such a thing. Hiei sighed and left.

**With Kagome**

Kagome turned up the radio so loud that they couldn't hear her scream, and locked the door. "Why did he have to go there?" screamed Kagome sobbing. "Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, "Why?" She turned the music off, and grabbed her guitar. She tuned it and strummed a few bars before singing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life 

She sang it with her heart and soul. She didn't know what else to do. On the other side of her Kurama listened intently to her song. Did she really feel this way? Why did she feel such pain? If he ever found out who did this to her he would kill them personally. His inner youkia growled. He caught himself and stopped.

Kagome stopped, but this time she played greensleves again. He had always loved that song. His mom put it in her jewelry box & as a child he always listened to it. He sat down in front of the door and listened. He soon drifted to sleep.

**With Kagome**

As Kagome finished she started to feel better. Kagome sighed; it was still early in the morning. She put her guitar up, grabbed her mp3 player, and walked out the door. She saw Kurama asleep in the hallway. She smiled and bent down so that he could hear her. "Wake up sleeping beauty," whispered Kagome. Kurama's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Kagome, and saw her smiling. He smiled back, and got up. He brushed himself off. "Well let's go find these artifacts," suggested Kagome. Kurama nodded and led the way. As they were walking Kagome had a question. "Kurama, how many artifacts are there?" asked Kagome putting her mp3 player in her pocket.

Kurama thought for a while, but answered quickly. "Four," stated Kurama, "A bow, an arrow, a jewelry box, and a bracelet." Kagome nodded in understanding. They got outside to see everyone awake, and ready to go. Hiei started to walk up to Kagome, but she put on her headphones, and turned it up loud. He was mad but he didn't say anything. He admitted that he deserved it.

Kagome was listening to "Dear Angel" by April Sixth as they walked. She loved emo if you couldn't tell already. She walked ahead of everyone else as she sensed something. They ended up in a little town. Demons were everywhere.

They walked into the street. Kagome heard various catcalls and wolf howls walking down the street. She ignored it. However it was getting on Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomaru's nerves. They needed to learn respect. They were walking down the sidewalk when someone tapped on Kagome's shoulder. She whirled around to see Kouga with his cocky grin. She pulled off her headphones, and gave him a bear hug which he gladly returned. "Kouga, I missed you so much. How are you and Ayame doing?" asked Kagome. Kouga's grin got wider when his wife was mentioned. "She's fine. We have two kids, but they are at home with her," replied Kouga. Kagome nodded smiling. Kouga gave her a quick hug, said bye, and dashed home.

Kagome looked as if her spirits were lifted. She was now going into an antique shop. She looked around and saw a book that called her attention. 'Hmm interesting, this must be the artifact,' though Kagome. On the cover it read, 'Kagome's Diary'. "WHAT IS MY DIARY DOING IN HEAR?" screamed Kagome. It was a good thing that they didn't hear her because then they would have taken it. A woman came from behind the counter. "Oh lady Kagome… Um I didn't expect to ever see you here. You were rumored dead," explained the woman.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the woman handed her the book. Kagome cradled it into her chest and flew off in the direction of the house passing Hiei and the others as she ran. Hiei ran in pursuit of the miko. Kagome was currently running, and reading her diary as she did so. She read closer to the last page and noticed that it had the feudal era in it. She flipped to the last day and found that it had the events of the previous days and what she had thought. Kagome's eyes widened. "I have to get this back before-," and before Kagome could finish there stood Hiei in front of her smirking. "Get what where before what, Kagome?" asked Hiei inching towards her slowly, and still smirking.

Kagome backed away slowly. "Um… Why nothing Hiei. I have nothing to hide," stuttered Kagome. Hiei's smirk grew wider as he dashed for her. Kagome easily dodged. Kagome dashed quickly for the house. She had made it into the house when Hiei tackled her. She said a quick incantation and the book was teleported into her room in a safe place. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is it?" demanded Hiei. Kagome smiled innocently. "Where's what, Hiei?" asked Kagome sweetly. Hiei frowned. "The book that you had. Where is it?" asked Hiei yet again as he got off of Kagome. Kagome shrugged while she got up. "I dunno what you are talking about," said Kagome innocently as she ran up to her room. Hiei was right on her heals, but when she got there she slammed the door right on his nose. He flew back into the wall. Kagome said a quick spell and a barrier formed around her room.

"Yes," whispered Kagome. She then hid the diary into the drawer. Kagome could feel him beating against the barrier. "Persistent little one now isn't he?" Kagome asked herself quietly. She got to her balcony, grabbed her bow and arrow, and jumped. She ran toward the clearing. Kagome could sense Hiei coming, and he was coming fast.

Kagome let a smirk play across her lips. Another demon was coming at her left. It was the one that kidnapped her, and changed her. So she put on her emotionless mask and turned around to face the demon. She readied her bow and arrow. As the demon came into the clearing her saw Kagome. He was wearing the same outfit as before, "Ah, what a lovely day. Wouldn't you think so Lady Kagome," sigh the demon. "OK enough chitchat, what do you want with me and who are you?" commanded Kagome. The demon smirked as Kagome pulled the arrow back further. "MY, my, my Lady Kagome, I'm just here on Master Izioku's behalf," said the demon calmly. Kagome continue to watch him as he moved closer.

"What does he want from me?" asked Kagome. "He wished to see you," said the demon charging at Kagome. Kagome easily dodged. She laid down her bow and arrow, and formed a sword with her powers. As the demon charged a second time Kagome put her miko energy into the sword. She took a swing at him but missed, and was knocked back by the force of the other demon's punch to the stomach. Kagome went flying into a tree. The demon smirked. "Why don't you just come quietly and it'll make it easier on the both of us?" asked the demon in an annoyed tone as Kagome got into her fighting stance once again.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She stood there waiting on the demon to attack. As soon as he did she tried to form a purifying energy, but before she could he had hit her in the stomach. She was soon surrounded by darkness. As she fell the demon caught her, and took her with him.

Inu demon5: Hi ya this one took while, but I finally finished. collapses on floor

Kagome: Yes now I have ultimate power.

Demon: COME BACK HERE!

Kagome: Umm… Bye! runs off while demon chases her


End file.
